


The Writing Process

by nanjcsy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, author under attack, characters in the head, thramsay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in response to WitchesBrew's challenge. Since I am the author she is portraying..here is a day in the life of my crazed head while I work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchesBrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



Nanners gets her Red Bull and smokes. Heading for her laptop, she wonders what she will write today. Reek walks with her for a second, saying, "You know just because you are having trouble quitting smoking doesn't mean you should take it out on me!" Smirking, Nanners thinks, Hey, at least you quit, so shut up!

"I would like to speak with you about why you hate me so much? When I told you I wanted to have a bigger, better part in the next story, as big as Cersie, THAT DIDN'T MEAN I WANTED YOU TO HAVE ME BECOME A MONSTER OF INCEST LIKE HER! Why am I always a monster? Like a gargoyle, really?" Cat tried to walk with Nanners but gave up, clearly she wasn't getting a voice today.

A large angry man stood in Nanners way. "You said I would have a large part! You haven't written about me ever before..you finally add me and you leave the story hanging for a fucking month? Can't you figure out how to write me? What, do I have to be more sadistic for you? Watch some of my other movies, I can be real scary!" Sighing, Nanners walked around Drogo.

A very tall version of the girl from the Ring but a bit older and crazier, silently glides along side Nanners. "I know you got all messed up with the story line, but you need to continue it. Its the only story you ever let me be something besides a victim! Come on, finish the story, you know you want to..it's always in your head." Nanners snapped out, "Yes Jeyne, I will! I know..I love that story and I will finish it...now leave me be!"

Robb and Jon looked at Nanners with hostility. "Well? Which one of us gets tormented or killed today? Or is it both maybe this time? Or maybe you just want to make us look like assholes some more?" Ned yelled angrily, "You had me as a child molester! I did things to my own daughter then you let Tywin Lannister and my kid fuck my head? What is wrong with you?" Many things, thought Nanners, opening her lap top.

A clearing of a throat and there was awkward Stannis. "Uh, the toad would like you to add me and tywin in a three way with Sansa, maybe Ned's bronzed and amputated penis can get involved too? Oh and I think she mentioned Roose too." Roose stared coldly and softly said, "I do not mind what you do with me that is vile and evil, but I refuse to have any sexual relations with Stannis, Ned or his bronzed penis."

Nanners started to type and Ramsay was flipping his blade across his fingers. Ben, Alyn and Skinner came over grinning until they saw she was killing them again. "Oh come on! How come we always get shafted! Ramsay and Damon get pets, they get adventure hell they even take over the North in one story! We always get killed off!" Nanners knows this is true and decides to think on it.

Typing faster as Damon cracks his whip idly, grinning. Jeyne, Arya, Ros all are around him in various forms but only one is focused on. Damon and Ramsay are whispering now and Nanners types away. Sandor and Gregor are there now and the deep rumbling makes Nanners smirk as the fingers click hard to create the images onto the laptop.

Sansa and Joff appear, lovely and bickering. Nanners listens to their inner thoughts and giggled at how sadistic deep down they both really are. Suddenly Nanners hears carnival music and there is a dwarf clown tapping his foot. "How would you like to be held in limbo in a hell-circus waiting for your one tiny chance to leave? Well?? Feel like writing that anytime soon?"

Nanners sighs and finishes the chapter on the whispering Cleganes and Boltons. Reek wraps himself around Ramsay's leg while Theon stands arrogantly nearby.


End file.
